dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipso (New Earth)
| Occupation = Agent of Chaos; formerly Spirit of Wrath | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = The Moon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Unique Physiology | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Education = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Haney; Lee Elias | First = House of Secrets #61 | Quotation = We are linked, from now until the very end of creation! Which, incidentally, should occur any day now! | Speaker = Eclipso | QuoteSource = The Phantom Stranger Vol 3 2 | HistoryText = In the beginning, God's Spirit of Wrath was made flesh to punish the wicked and wash the world clean of vice and iniquity. Then, he was known as Galid. Wrath, by definition, is driven largely by anger, whereas vengeance requires a more discerning hand...In that way, the spirit of wrath was stripped of rank and privileges by its successor, the Spectre. Split asunder by God's newly anointed Spirit of Vengeance, Wrath's physicality was trapped within the "Heart of Darkness", a black diamond mined on distant Apokolips that brought only woe and misery to anyone who came into its possession. What remained of God's Wrath was banished quite appropriately to the dark side of the moon. But not for long, as the gemstone was found in Africa by a treasure hunter and separated into 1000 black diamonds. A single, well-placed strike can split a seemingly indestructible diamond. The Heart of Darkness was thus shattered, a thousand Shards of equal cut and carat, Each containing a sliver of evil, were scattered across the globe. Eclipso found a way to act through these black diamonds. These diamonds appear and entice an angry person into letting Eclipso possess them. The first individual known to be possessed was Bruce Gordon. Eclipso would only appear during eclipses. Eclipso later possessed several heroes and sought to use them to destroy Earth. He was defeated by Starman's sacrifice. Eclipso then tried to take over the country of Parador, but was opposed by the Shadow Fighters, led by Gordon. The Phantom Stranger eventually defeated Eclipso, reverted his diamonds into the Heart of Darkness. Alex Montez had lost a cousin to Eclipso, and sought a way to use it for his own purposes. He found the diamonds (it is unknown how they returned), liquified all but one, and injected them into himself. He then covered his body in 'binding glyph' tattoos learned from Diablo Island. Alex associated with Mordru and Obsidian as the Princes of Darkness and later joined Black Adam's group in Kahndaq. He became romantically involved with Nemesis (Soseh Mykros). However, Eclipso was able to break free when a glyph was damaged, and killed Soseh. In retaliation, Alex killed himself, leaving only the sole diamond. Eclipso then possessed Lois Lane and Superman. He threatened to go on a rampage in Superman's body, but was stopped by Shazam and Captain Marvel and forced back into his diamond by the Spectre Force. The diamond then appeared to Jean Loring, apparently at the request of Alexander Luthor. As Eclipso, she enticed the Spectre Force to attack all magic-users. In retaliation for its actions, Nightshade banished Eclipso into orbit around the sun. Crispus Allen, the Spectre's current host, tracks down Bruce Gordon. Later, Eclipso once again takes Gordon as a host. | Powers = * : An off-color (blue-grey or purple) circle would appear covering the rightmost two-thirds of his face, reminiscent of a partial eclipse. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (formerly) When Eclipso acted as the agent of wrath for the Presence, he had virtually limitless power over reality within the confines of his duty. He was stripped of these abilities but seeks to restore them and end the world. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Sunlight is Eclipso's primary weakness, it disintegrates his corporeal form on contact. * : He could manifest himself on Earth only at night and only when summoned by a possessor of a black diamond. * : As an ancient entity Eclipso is forbidden by ancient laws to personally kill others of his level or face greater punishment. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Eclipso has a third cousin, twice removed named Brownouto. He was summoned once by Ambush Bug, using Black Cubic Zirconium he believed to be a Black Diamond. * Eclipso is also known as the Prince of Darkness, Vengeance Demon, the Lord of the No-Man's Land Between Light and Darkness, the Master of Black Silence and the Master of Evil. * Eclipso, back when he was the pseudo-angel Galid and God's Spirit of Wrath as LLadiz, is the one who carried out the Great Flood of biblical record. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Eclipso | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Princes of Darkness members Category:Lords of Chaos